Without you
by darjh619edge
Summary: John tries to win Chasity back but will bad luck and unfortunate event stand in the way.
1. Default Chapter

_Chasity hung up the phone and looked around it was so good to hear John's voice again. She than stood up and put Gab back in the crib, she kissed her forehead and headed downstairs. Chasity could feel the tears swell up inside her, ducking into the bathroom she sat down and began to sob. Why? Why did she have to jump to something so irrational as a divorce? Why? Why didn't she stay and try to work it out with him? Rubbing her eyes she tried to remind herself that John was the one who had been unfaithful to her. Chasity stood and faced the mirror, freshened up and head towards the room she was sharing with Chris._

_John made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe how fast Gab was growing up. He could still remember the day Chasity told him she was pregnant. He could remember the long nine anxious months of waiting. Than the joy that followed when he held his newborn daughter in his arms. He turned on the stove and began to make pancakes. He was deep in thought when he felt Heather wrap her arms around him. "Morning lover" she sighed. At first he didn't answer. "John are you okay?" John shook his head. "Yeah, sorry baby just thinking, good morning." Heather sat at the table and lit a cigarette. "What are you thinking about?" John shook his head. "Nothing."_

_Chris had a suitcase on the bed and slowly filling it with outfits. He looked up when he saw her enter the room. "Hey honey." Chasity smiled and sat down on the bed. This was the part of his job that she hated most the part when he would be on the road. She hated it so much because nothing was there to distract her from thinking about John. Chris stopped for a moment and sat down beside her. "What took you so long?" Chasity smiled, "Gab said her first words." Chris smiled. "Baby that is wonderful." He than reached over and embrace Chasity. Chris pulled away and looked at her "well honey I have to get going, I am going to miss you, I love you." He leaned over and kissed Chasity gently on the lips. "I love you too." Chris smiled and left the room. _

_John sat the steaming hot food down on the table. "Here ya go I am going to go make a call." Heather looked puzzled but John shook his head, she smiled and began stacking pancakes on her plate. John made his way upstairs. He couldn't take it anymore he need to see her and their daughter. He sat on the bed and reached for the phone. Punching in the numbers he waited as it rang._

_Chasity was startled by the ringing of the phone. She picked it up wondering who it could be. "Hello." John paused for a moment. "Hi Chasity it is me." Chasity inhaled deeply. "I know so umm what do you want." John could feel the sadness in her voice. "Listen Chasity I have to see, do you think we could meet up for lunch?" Chasity almost burst into tears. "I would love to John." John smiled, "okay how about tomorrow at richey's?" "Sounds good see ya then bye." There was a click, John's smile grew he couldn't wait for tomorrow._

_A/N: Hello everybody sorry I haven't updated anything of mine in a while. I have been very busy trying to find a job I know you all understand so please forgive and come back. Reviews of any kind are welcomed. Thanks_


	2. They prepare

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody they are gladly appreciated. On a more personal level thank you for the review freakygal but sorry to say I don't remember maybe you could tell me. Sorry about this it has been a while for me. Keep it cool and reading and reviewing thanks. I don't anything from the wwe just my oc.

Chasity hung up the phone and went downstairs she could feel her heart bursting with joy. She had wanted John so badly but she just couldn't find it in herself to forgive for all of the hurtful things that he had done to her. She knew that he was truly sorry but she didn't know if that would be enough. Chasity looked around it felt so empty without Chris, there was another thing she hadn't thought of. She loved Chris but he just wasn't her soulmate. How though how could she let him down after he had been there for her. After he had told all those times that he really need her and how glad he was that he had found her. Chasity held her breath for a second and went pack up stairs to pick out what she was going to wear.

John went back into the kitchen but Heather was not there. He looked upstairs but he couldn't find her anywhere. Shrugging it off he sat down on the couch and from underneath the coffee table he picked up a photoalbum. He began to look through as he went from page to page he couldn't help but smile. There was his life. His wonderful life before he had gone stupid and made the biggest mistake of his life, trading his beloved Chasity in for a girl like Heather. John wanted to kick himself what in the hell had he been thinking. Closing the album. He made his way up stairs to pick out what he was going to wear smiling all the way.

Chasity was throwing pieces of clothing left and right. Nothing seemed perfect enough for her lunch date tomorrow. She would try something on than take if off and throw it to an empty spot on the floor. Finally after a few hours of searching just as Chasity was reaching the bottom of her closet she found her perfect outfit. She picked out a solid black tanktop the was accented with solid white stripes. Than she found an over shirt that had long over shirt that was see through. To match the top she found a black ruffled miniskirt and the leather strapped high heels that john had given. She smiled and crashed on the bed, Chasity was exhausted soon she drifted off to sleep.

John had finally found the perfect outfit. He picked out the outfit he had been wearing that day in the taxi when Chasity had told him that she was in love him. As he was pulling out his pants, John closed his eyes and let his mind go back to a happier moment in time. He could remember everything so perfectly. What Chasity had done to save his career. What she had told him afterwards. He could see and hear everything. That is when it hit him like a ton of bricks he had let the best thing that had ever happened to him go. Just like e that just like nothing. He could feel the vomit rise in his throat. He opened his eyes and thought about what he would tell Chasity tomorrow. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes

The Next Day

Chasity opened her eyes and saw the sun hinting through her curtains. She smiled and stretched a little before looking at the clock. When she saw what time it was she became worried. She had only an hour and a half before she was supposed to go meet John. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the shower. Jumping the shower she took as little time as she could. Stepping out she began to get ready. First, she put on her clothes. Second, she began to curl her hair. Finally she put on her makeup. Looking in the mirror she was happy with she saw. Chasity sat down on the bed and began to put on her high heels, than she grabbed her purse from the nightstand and made her way downstairs. She reached the door and with slight hesitation she grabbed the knob turned it and made her way to her car and towards John.

John yawned and sat up slowly in his bed. He looked around for Heather but she was no where to be found it was apparent that she hadn't come last night. John shrugged his shoulders and got up out of bed. He made his way towards the shower with a grin on his face. He got dressed and made his way towards the door. He too had a slight hesitation but then he made his way to his car and Chasity.

As John was pulling up in front of the restaurant he became really nervous. He stepped out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance. He could see her sitting there through the window. God how beautiful she looked. John didn't know if he could do this he wanted to run but before he could get the chance Chasity looked up and saw him there. Chasity smiled a smile from ear to ear and waved him to come in. With this John made his way into the restaurant and back into Chastity's heart.


	3. The exchanged words

A/N: Hi everybody I am back to bug all of you again. I am sorry I haven't updated anything. I have been busy working that right I found a job. I have some exciting news I am engaged also another reason I have been busy. Anyway this is another installment in my story so I hope yall enjoy and please review it means so much to me thankies. Love me.

John sat down at the table and began to look at the menu trying hard at first to avoid looking at Chasity he didn't know if he could do this. Then the waitress came and took their menus and their orders. There was nothing to hide behind. John took a sip of his soda and looked up. Chasity was smiling at him with a hint of joy in her eyes. He took another sip of soda just before Chasity grabbed his hands.He looked into her eyes and he could see deep down in her soul the sadness and pain she had felt. "What was it you wanted to tell me John?" John looked down and took a deep breath. "Chasity I miss you and Gab. I want you guys to come back home." John tried to hold it in but the tears came swelling up in his eyes. "I am so sorry Chasity, but I can't stand being away from you two any longer. I still love you Chasity and I always will." With this John wiped his eyes and waited for her reaction.

The smile disapperd from Chasity John didn't know what to expect. Then suddenly Chasity burst into a flood of tears. "Oh John I miss you so much, I want to come home." I realize how irrational it was to go for a divorce and I need you." John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He scooted his chair next to Chasity and he took her in his arms.She put her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall. "I been wanting to hear you say that for so long Chas. I thought you hated me." Chasity stopped crying for a moment. " I could never hate you John, you are my soulmate." Then Chasity reached up and kissed him. John kissed her back with everything he had.

John and Chasity ate their lunch chattering the whole time. About things like when Chasity could move back in what they were going to do with their partners. Most the converstaion however was based upon their daughter Gab and how fast she was growing up. When they were done eating. Chasity decided to head back to the house to check in on their daughter and to begin packing her belongings. Chasity stood and gave John a hug then she kissed him before leaving the resteraunt. Before she left she told John to call her later. John watched as Chasity climbed into her car and drove away. John himself stayed at the richey's a little longer and had some dessert.

John then himself headed home. He hoped that Heather would be there so he could break the news to her now instead of having to wait to do it later. When he got home however Heather wasn't there. That didn't bring him down however he started packing her stuff so that he could bring Chasity over in a couple of days. Any longer than that and he would explode. Later that evening John looked at the clock and noticed that it read 9:05. Time had flown by so fast that it was unbelieveable. He stopped packing Heather's shit and decided he would go call Chasity. There was no answer on the other end of the line but John didn't think to much about it. Instead he closed his eyes and went off to sleep. 


	4. The accident

A/N Thanks for the reviews so far. I love you guys you guys are awsome. Some news incase you didn't know. The backstreetboys put out a new cd it is awsome I recommend it. John Cena went to Raw which sucks for those of us who can only watch SD. However we did get Randy Orton. Here is my next installment I hope you enjoy it and god bless. Please read and review love me.

Micheal was driving down the road when he noticed a car rolled over on the side of the road. He didn't know if he should stop or not. However in the end he decided it would be best if he did pull over. He parked next to the car and got out. He began to walk around the car and look at it. Then suddenly he saw a young women sitting the front seat. She had a terrible gash on her forhead and her arm looked as if it were broken. He looked in a little bit closer and saw that she had been impaled with a heavy tree branch. He opened the car door and spoke to her. "Mam are you alright?" The lady moaned a little bit.

Micheal walked away from the car and pulled out his cell phone. "911 yes there is a lady here who is very injured and she needs medical help quickly." Then Micheal hung up the phone and walked back over the car. He reached into the car and undid her seatbelt. Then he pulled her out of the car and laid her down with his jacket underneath his head. He began to check her pulse to see if she was breathing. Barley. Micheal began to before cpr on the women. "Come on sugar stay with me."

All of a sudden he heard the cry of sirens. A hand reached down and touched him startling him a little bit. "Okay sir we will take it from here." Two paramedics worked on placing the lady on a strecher. Then they but her in the back of the ambulance and raced off. Micheal rubbed his head what a night this had been. Now if there wasn't enough he had seen he had to fill out a police report. So he got in his car and followed the patrol car to the station. He wondered what would happen to the lady and she would make it out of this alright.

John was rolling around in his bed. He was having the best dream of his life. Chasity had forgiven him and they were getting married again. Then she moved back in and they were about to have another baby, when he was awoken by the sound of heavy knocking on his door. Lazy eyed he got up and made his way downstairs. Who could it be knocking this time of night? John answered the door but was startled to see police men standing in front of him. "How can I help you officers." The first cop looked at the second then looked back at John. "Sir I am afraid we have some bad news." John's eyes opened and suddenly he was awake. "Sir a Chasity Jericho was found in a car accident tonight sir, she was rushed to the hospital but it looks grim sir." John couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You must be kidding." The cop shook his head. "NO sir I m not I wish I was but I am not, do you want us to give you a ride?" John shook his head. "Yeah just give me a minute." John closed the door and quickly put on a shirt and some pants. "Okay let's go." The cops escorted them to his car. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. John ran inside. "Chasity I am looking for a Chasity Jericho." The nurse behind the counter looked at him with sad eyes. "Right this way sir." Then she escorted him to the Emergency Room. He looked through the glass window at Chasity just lying there. He rushed in and grabbed her hand. "I am here Chasity baby, can you hear me?" Chasity didn't answer

The doctor came in. "Are you her husband?" John looked at him. "Yes doc." The doctor looked at Chasity then at John. "Can we go out in the hall and talk?" John kissed Chasity on the head. "Sure." The doctor looked through his charts. "Sir I am afraid things don't look good." John tried to hold back the tears. "How bad is it doc?" The doctor sighed. "Well right now she is in a coma, if she does come out it is likely she will be in vegative state, she hit her head really hard, then she will proabley never walk again, a tree branch went through her stomach missed every one of her vital organs but hit her spine, we will keep hope sir but it dosen't look good." John began to cry. "Thanks doc." The doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "If there is anything I can do for you tell me." John shook his head and the doctor walked away. John looked through the glass and cried harder. He couldn't lose Chasity again he just couldn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry about that guys accidently had the wrong story my boyfriend wrote that one and I think he saved it over mine anyway here is the real chaper

John wiped the tears from his eyes he knew he had to be strong. How could he be strong when the women he had always loved was in there fighting for her life? John sighed he didn't know what he would do if her lost Chasity he tried not to think like that but the thoughts just flooded his mind and there was nothing he could do to stop them from streaming down his cheeks. He wished it was him lying there instead of Chasity after everything he had done he knew he was the one who deserved to be lying there not her. John knew what he had to do. He had to pray to cleanse his sole ask for forgivness and the strength to carry on. He also had to pray for Chasity to make it threw so they could revive their dead marriage. He raced towards the temple built in the back of the hospital. When he reached the doors there was a cross on the front with a sign stating that the room was a temple. He opened the door and made his way towards the alter.

He fell on his knees he folded is hand to together and bowed his head. In front of him stood the Virigin Mary and for the first time in the past couple of days he could feel the sadness melt away from him. "Dear Lord, I know that I have strayed away from you, but dear lord please forgive me I know I have forsaken my first love I am so sorry I should have been the one lying there fighting for my life, Why her god why her I lover her and I can't lose her please dear lord she means more to me then anything in the world, If you let her live lord I swear I will do my best to make things right between us." With this John dropped his head and began to sob widley. Thinking back to the day Chasity had told him that she loved him, then his mind flashed to their wedding day and how happy they had been. Then his mind wondered to the day Chasity had told him that she was pregnant and how happy he had been. Finally came the memory of the day she had told him she wanted a divorce. He began to sob even harder. God he wanted her to live so he could tell her how much he needed her.

He stood and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was so dizzy he almost passed out it had been days since he had anything to eat or drink. He knew he should but he couldn't make himself enjoy a meal while she was in there suffering. He made his way to the cafeteria he would have to force himself to eat something. It wasn't helping Chasity to starve himself. Once in the cafeteria he got a cup of coffee and a doughnut. He finished them both and quickly made his way back to Chasity's room. He didn't know what he was going to do. Even if she did come out of her coma how could he tell her that she may never walk again? Chasity's heart would be broken she would never recover from that kind of news. He entered the room and sat down beside her. He held her hand with his and with his other hand be gentley strocked her head. "Chasity baby I love you, you gotta pull through this kiddo, I need you." She looked so peaceful just lying there John hoped she wasn't in too much pain. He could feel the tears swell up again. He didn't even try to hold them back he just let them fall. He picked up the phone next to him. "Hi Torrie It is me John can you stop by the house and get Gab and bring her up to the hospital?" Torrie sounded scared. "Yeah sure what happened John is everything okay." John sighed"thanks I will tell you when you get here." "Okay." There was a click torrie made her way to their house.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. "How are you doing?" John looked at him then back at Chasity. "Okay I just wish she would wake up, so I could talk to her." The doctor looked at him with sad stricken eyes. "Well I can't say that will happen but I do have some good news." John smiled a little."What?" The doctor looked through is charts. "Well it looks like her vital signs are getting better." John smiled a little more." Doc you think she will wake up soon?" The doctor looked at him concerned."It is hard to day honestly it could be days,weeks,months are even years." "Thanks doc." The doctor nodded and left the room. John crawled in the bed and took Chasity in his arms. It felt so good to hold her. He hoped she was having a good dream where ever she was right now. He closed his eyes and begin to drift off to sleep. Slowly he stopped himself he knew it would do no good to go to sleep so he sat up and relocated himself to the chair beside Chasity. He couldn't wait to see Gab could thing she was too young to know what was going on. He sighed a deep heavy sigh.

There was a knock on the door and Torrie entered the room as soon as she saw Chasity she began to sob. John gave her a hug"you okay?" She shook her head."Sorry just lost my compsure, what happened John?" John began to cry"she was in a car accident." Torrie put an arm around him"it is okay hon." John took Gab from her arms and shook his head. "I gotta go okay but I will be back." Again John just shook his head and with this Torrie left the room. He sat back down in the chair with Gab in his arms. The baby looked at him confused then at Chasity lying there. Slowly the baby began to scream "MAMA MAMA MAMA." John kissed her on the head. "Shhhhhh, I know baby I know." This didn't seem to help any because the baby began to cry and scream. John laid her against his chest and began to rock her back and forth. "Shhhhhhhhhh Gabby it is okay daddy is hear." The more the baby cried the more he could feel himself breaking up. He slowly began to sob. "Come on Gab please stop crying it is going to be okay." He just kept rocking the baby back and forth until they both were asleep 


	6. awake

"sorry it took so long to post another chapter guys I just didn't know where I wanted this story to go. so here goes nothing."

John opened his eyes and looked around he didn't know how long he had been asleep. He yawned a little as everything started to come into focus. He looked around and realized where he was. He looked over and saw Chastity lying there. He shook his head and tried to hold back the tears. Gab was still sleeping in his arms. Picking her up he went and sat down on the bed next to Chastity. He kissed her forehead. "Baby wake up Gab is here to see you." He placed the baby in between them as he lied down next to her again. He gently ran a hand along her cheek. "Come on baby I need you to wake up please." The baby shuffled around a little bit before yawning and closing her eyes again. John looked at both of them. This was all his fault if he had never left she might not be lying here right now.

John heard the door open the quickly shut. He lifted his head up to see Torrie standing in the doorway. "How is she doing John?" John shook his head and got up out of the bed. "Her vital signs are better but the doctors still don't think she will wake up anytime soon." Torrie shook her head but didn't say anything as she started to sob. John took her in his arms. "Shhhh Torr it will be okay I promise." She looked at John "how do you know? What if she dosen't wake up?" John looked at her and he himself had to hold back the tears. "I know I just do Chas is a fighter she always has been." Torrie shook her head "I am going to go down to the chapel and pray." John nodded "that is a good idea I will go with you."

For the second time within three days John found himself on his knees head bowed in prayer. He had never really been a believer until the accident. An angel had to have been the car with Chas for her to even survive with a tree branch going through her. Torrie was holding his hand and in his other arm was the baby still sleeping. John didn't want her to wake up god imagine how confusing and terrifying this must be for her. To see her mother lying there lifeless. Torrie was leading the prayer this time since she was devote Catholic. "Dear father who art in heaven hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come it will be done on earth as is in heaven, dear father we pray before you at this time to help our friend, our family, a mother, a wife, a friend, a lover.She is in a slumber from which she can't recover without your help dear lord. We ask for you guidance to help her wake and heal o lord." John opened his eyes and looked at the painting of Jesus on the wall. One thing was for sure if she came out of this he was going to get baptized.

Days slowly turned into weeks and still nothing. Chas hadn't opened her eyes blinked anything. John had sent Gab to live with Torrie and Billy for a while. He couldn't bare having the baby there. Everyday John would make a visit to the chapel. He prayed and the more he prayed the more he believed that Chas might wake up. He had even bought a bible from the bookstore and was reading it. The WWE had given him some time off and he didn't really want to go back at all. He had promised himself that if Chas woke up he would quit wrestling. Renew his vows with her and devote himself to taking care of his family.

John finished praying and made his way back up to Chas room just like he did everday. He lied down in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard his name. He opened his eyes and saw Chas looking at him. Shocked he jumped out of the bed and looked at her. Sure enough she was blinking and very quietly whispering his name. "John." He took her hand and sat back down on the bed. "I am here baby." He kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe she was waking up. He let tears of joy stream down his face as he said a silent thank you to god. Chas looked at him and he noticed that she still looked pale and weak.

The doctor walked in and gasped in shock. John turned around and looked at him. "She is awake doc it is a miracle." The doctor nodded and steped into the room  
"it sure is." He grabbed her arm and checked her pulse. "We need to do some test to know the extent of the damage." John looked at him "I know but please she just woke up can we give her some time." The doctor shook his head "yes of course." With this he left the room. Chas caughed and tried to speak. "John where am I?" John stroked her cheek gently. "Baby you are in the hospital." Chas looked at him scared and worried she started to sob. "I don't remember anything, what happened John?" John looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Baby you were in a really bad accident about three months ago you were in a coma." Chastity shook her head and started crying harder. "John." He kissed her lips gently "I know baby I know, the doctors need to run some tests baby when are you up to it." She looks at him with wide eyes crying "why?" John pauses before kissing her forehead. "Baby I don't know how to tell you this but in the accident you were impaled my a tree branch, it missed all the major organs but it hit and possibly broke the spine which means that well you might not be able to walk." Chas didn't say anything she started to cry uncontrablley "John." He lied down next to her and kissed her cheek taking her into his arms he whispered into her ear. "It is all okay baby I am here everything is going to be okay. There was silence except for the sobs coming from the love of his life.


End file.
